


Builder and Fighter

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: Two separate fics drawing a parallel between Gao and Baku and their rivals, Tasuku and Gremlin.First,Tasuku receives his Purgatory Knights deck, and is convinced to leave Jack behind.Second,canon divergent, Gremlin decides to watch Purgatory Knight from the buddypit for his final battle against Gao.
Relationships: Gremlin | Oomori Retsu & Ryuuenji Tasuku
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“Here.” 

Tasuku looked down at the deck in his hands, cautiously pushing up the top card from out of the dark core deck case to reveal a monster he’d never seen before.

“Where’s Jack?”

“Forget about him- from now on, your buddy is Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon.”

Tasuku looked up from the deck into the familiar eyes in front of him- icy blue, but hardened into an expression Balle du Soleil’s deckbuilder would never make.

“But Jack’s my family, we do everything together-”

“I said forget about him.” His tone was strict and impatient, cutting him off. “Your Jackknife deck is impressive, but there nothing more powerful than the monsters of Darkness Dragon World.”

“… But I beat two of your Darkness Dragon World decks with Jack.” He gripped the dark core harder, edges digging into his palm as Tasuku locked eyes with Gremlin again. “I’m sorry, but I can’t accept this. I don’t feel right calling another monster my buddy.”

“But you don’t want the power to beat Shido and Davide- you want the power to defeat Gao Mikado.” Tasuku’s breath stopped, and Gremlin’s eyes narrowed on his reaction. “You’re a more skilled fighter than most here, but you can get stronger still- and I am the only one who can build you a deck surpassing those built by Baku.” Tasuku’s eyes widened, and Gremlin smirked, crossing his arms behind his back. “Surprised? I taught Baku everything he knows.” His smile faded, quickly replaced by a scowl darker than his previous neutral expression. “But there was much I didn’t teach him.”  
He stepped forward, sliding the top card out of the deck case again, and Tasuku met eyes with Demios Sword Dragon. Gremlin looked up at him, eyes gleaming with satisfaction. “You learned in that battle the power that can come with sacrificing your allies. I’m sure you’ll quickly understand the superior strength of this deck.”

Reading the text on the card, the gears in Tasuku’s mind started turning, and silently Tasuku took the rest of the deck out of its case, its structure coming together in his mind as he went through the cards.

“…And you think I could even beat Gao, with this deck?”

“I guarantee it.” He smirked, and when Tasuku looked up at him, he was once again reminded of Baku, the resemblance only making him want to listen to him more.  
He looked back to the deck, and Gremlin took something out of his pocket as he did, holding it out to him. A blank card.  
“The Purgatory Knights deck is the most powerful of all the Darkness Dragon World decks. Become a Purgatory Knight yourself, and with your skills, I’m confident you can harness its full potential.”  
As Tasuku looked at the card, he felt an image form in his mind- a way he could defeat even Gao.

Ever since he met Gao, he’d started losing, felt himself be left behind. What power he did have had been stolen from him, the people he trusted had betrayed him- the entire world he’d known had distorted. With this power, he’d take it all back- turn back the wheels of time and erase that sorrow. 

From that moment on, Tasuku became the Purgatory Knight.


	2. Chapter 2

“Purgatory Knight.”

The face of the man one known as Tasuku Ryuenji turned to face him, red eyes narrowing slightly.

“What is it? Do you have something for me, Gremlin?”

Gremlin shook his head, keeping his voice neutral despite the weight he could feel from Purgatory.

“That’s not it, your deck is already complete.”

“Then what is it?”

Gremlin took a step forward, determination sharp in his features.

“This time, I’m going to assist you from the buddy pit.”

“No, you’re not.” He put out an arm out to stop him from getting any closer to the elevators, fixing him a cold glare. “Your part in this tournament is over.”

“As a fighter, yes. But my role as a deckbuilder continues.” Gremlin pulled down the arm blocking his way, meeting his gaze. “I was never meant to prove myself on the fighting stage.”

Slowly, Purgatory pulled his arm from Gremlin’s grip, breaking eye contact.

“Please. I need to do this alone.”

“You’re here because you want to beat Mikado, right?”

Purgatory couldn’t help but stiffen, and Gremlin’s eyes narrowed knowingly.

“He’ll be fighting you with Baku behind him. That’s one of the advantages that he had over you - the old you.”

Gremlin started to walk past him, and Purgatory’s eyes widened with sudden understanding.

“… So we have both rivals here- mine on the fighting stage, and yours in the buddy pit.”

Gremlin turned around, giving him a nod.

“This is my last chance to prove to myself…” He shut his eyes, banishing the emotion behind them before looking up again. “I need to face him, from my proper place as a deckbuilder.”

This time Purgatory stepped forward, falling in line with Gremlin in front of the elevators - one up to the fighting stage, the other down to the buddy pit.

“Alright. I think I can understand your feelings. I won’t stop you.”

Gremlin bowed his head, before straightening with his own sturdy determination.

“This match will settle everything then- you as the stronger fighter, and me as the superior deckbuilder.”

Purgatory raised his gauntlet, staring into the pupil of his dark core.

“… Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another years old tumblr repost: [chapter one](https://master-deckbuilder-retsu.tumblr.com/post/141994339240/here-tasuku-looked-down-at-the-deck-in-his) and [chapter two](https://master-deckbuilder-retsu.tumblr.com/post/146904605185/purgatory-knight-the-face-of-the-man-one-known).  
> Brought to you by the "I know the focus is on Gao and Tasuku, but what if Gremlin was more relevant?" committee, and co-signed by the "Please let Retsu have a builder-fighter bond I will cry" society. Both of which are just me.


End file.
